luna roja
by klarablack1981
Summary: Leah y los chicos de la manada están excitados por sueños muy vividos, pero ¿serán solo sueños? MA  18  CONTENIDO SEXUAL


**LUNA ROJA**

Información todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Todo empezó hace una semana cuando un cerco de color rojo, empezó a aparecer por los filos de nuestra blanca luna, como sabrán un cerco rojo en la luna nunca es buena señal y menos en historias mágicas como esta.

**Pensamiento de Leah**

Todo era muy extraño, llevaba ya varios días, teniendo el mismo sueño recurrente, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? . Como si no tuviera bastante con aguantar a los chicos de la manada todos los días, para que ahora empiecen a aparecer en mis sueños todas las noches, y

Por que no decirlo ¡QUE NOCHES!, pero este que quede ente nosotras.

**Pensamiento de los chicos de la manada**

**SAM: **Que demonios me pasaba, yo nunca me había comportado axial, con Emily , estaba furioso, frustrado y por que no decirlo demasiado excitado , lo más extraño fue que no paraba de pensar en … , mientras arremetía a mi Emily, nunca me habia pasado, a ver me explico mi lívido sexual es normal o eso he creído yo hasta hace poco, es como si el animal que llevo dentro anoche quisiera salir y apoderarse sexualmente hablando de ese culo, que lo reconocería en cualquier parte y se que es de ella…

**PAUL**: Wau que tres días llevaba ,era un no parar si no me he acostado con 3 chicas cada día no me he acostado con ninguna, ¿será mi nueva colonia? , ¿será que se han dado cuenta de que fo… de pu.. madre jejjeje, estoy que me salgo, literalmente, jamás me había costado tanto quitarme la calentura , en la ultima sesión sexual, me preocupe, incluso asuste a aquella pobre chica, que conste que digo asuste , no la forcé a nada, pero era apetito, ansia , desesperación sexual, parecía un animal en celo, que si no tiene donde meterla pierde los papeles y lo mas extraño es que pensaba en ese chocho y en que fuera de ella…..

**JARED**: Esto no me ha podido pasar a mi , como he podido….DIOS que me esta pasando, no paro de pensar en ella… en acostarme con ella en darle placer en que jadee mi nombre, Jared cálmate estas en clase y no te conviene tener otra erección aquí, y mucho menos con Kim cerca , pero esa piel , esos senos, esos benditos pechos apretándomela y que hicieron que me corriera mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm se lo comería todo solo con verla, con olerla ¡ QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA! Mi miembro vuelve a estar como el asta de la bandera, llevo cuatro erecciones en dos horas de clase y todo por sus tetas apretadas que no sé por que esperaban que fueran de ella….

**QUILL**: Soy despreciable mala persona , un cerdo un pedrastra, como mas de una vez me llaman en la reserva no sé que será, pero me pongo malo teniendo a Claire cerca, no sé lo que es, me apetece estar con Claire en otros sentidos mas pervertidos, ¡ DIOS QUIL ES UNA NIÑA! TIENE SOLO 10 AÑOS CONTROLATE CHAVAL ,por eso esta noche he quedado con Embry para salir a ligar, según Paul últimamente las chicas de la reserva y del pueblo están un poco más excitadas de lo normal, ¡ Lo siento Claire espero que lo entiendas algún día! Lo más extraño es que todo me lleva a pensar en esas manos que me la menearon con gran brío y que esperaba que fueran ella….

**EMBRY**: No lo podía creer, cuando Quill me dijo de salir a ligar, el pobre tiene que tener las hormonas, jadeando por tocar a alguna chica que sea de su edad, no entiendo como ha cambiado de idea respecto a Claire que es su imprimada, el que decía que ya no veía a otras chicas para eso, jejejeje al final ha caído a pesar de la imprimación tan fuerte que tiene por esa dulce niña de 10 años, bueno ya se verá como sale todo esta noche. Yo personalmente, voy que me salgo, antes de salir de casa me he sacudido mi miembro 3 veces, eso no fue normal, teniendo en cuenta que me le machaque pensando en esas manos ¡ y que manos! Que esperaba que fueran de ella…

**JACOB**: MMMMMMMMMMM sigue , siiiiiiiiii, chúpamela mmmmmmm que gusto, más rápido siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, , … ¡ CATAPUM!

- ¡ Jake , hijo ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo mi padre desde el salón

- Si, si todo va bien, solo me he caído de la cama, un sueño movidito nada más.

Como que un sueño movidito, eso había sido de todo menos un sueño movidito, aquello había sido una mamada en toda regla ¡ y que mamada! Yo le había apretado su cabeza contra mi polla para que le entrara enterita ¡que dolor de huevos! Esto de tener el miembro duro casi 24 horas no es normal, ¿tan necesitado estaba de ella….?

La semana siguió como hasta ahora , todos se encontraban excitados, calientes, ninguno sabia como sobrellevarlo y mucho menos comentarlo entre ellos, que todos tuvieran la misma obsesión por ella. Ninguno lo admitiría, ni si quiera ella, que seguía con ese sueño recurrente que ni en sus peores momentos se le llego a pasar por la cabeza, es que ni borracha.

Ninguno de nuestros protagonistas se fijo en que la luna esa noche estaba roja, ya no era un cerco ya estaba totalmente cubierta por el rojo.

**LEAH: **Bueno me voy a dormir , a ver si descanso

Estaba en el bosque, corría cierta brisa, la notaba por todas partes, por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, ¡ JODER ESTABA DESNUDA! Y frente a mi estaban Sam , Paul , Jared , Embry , Quil y Jacob y yo estaba desnuda. ¡qué coño estaba pasando!.Todos se acercaban a mi ¡oh oh! Que era esa mirada que me echaban porque me miraban todos ansiosos como si me hubieran estado esperando para…..unas manos no se cuales ni de quienes eran empezaron a acariciarme la espalda, otras se ocupaban de mis pechos , varias bocas me hicieron subir a una nube de placer otras manos fueron bajando entre mis muslos mis piernas, bueno quien dice manos, dice bocas piernas y 6 pollas duras como vigas mmmmmmmmmm y todo esto ¿para mi sola? Me van a destrozar, pero si os soy sincera en aquel momento me deje ir por mis bajos instintos me vi rodeada de 6 tíos a los cuales conocía y estaba pensando en tirármelos, en que siguieran las caricias, los besos, los dedos en mi chocho que estaba más húmedo que nunca , todos gemían por mis caricias y yo reventaba de placer cuando uno o todos a la vez me metían los dedos wauuuuuuuuuuuu, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, si me gusta, seguid, más quiero más mmmmmmmmmmmm, esto estaba llegando a buen puerto ¡oh si! No sé quien ni cómo pero acabe con las seis pollas duras corriéndose encima mía, uno de ellos hizo un gran trabajo en mi chocho, otro en mi culo , que por lo azotes que me daba, me dio que pensar que era Sam, otro se las apaño bien entre mis tetas, y yo espero haber cumplido con el que me la metió en la boca, era grande , muy grande, (pensamiento privado de Leah, espero que el de mi boca haya sido Jacob mmmmmm)espero no olvidar nunca ese sabor caliente en mi boca y con mis manos me encargue de las dos pollas restantes , que maravilla seis a punto de correrse, esto es el cielo, todos gimieron, todos jadearon mi nombre, todos se corrieron, y yo, y yo, y yo ¡pom! MIERDA…

Me desperté sobresaltada MIERDA , MIERDA Y MIERDA por que todos se habían corrido menos yo, me cago en…..

- Leah ¿estás bien?- dijo mi hermano tras la puerta de mi cuarto

-¡Largate Seht!-

- ¿Qué te pasaba por qué chillabas, o mejor dicho por qué gemías? ¿Otro sueño erótico con Sam ? .

MIERDA Y MIL VECES MIERDA

- No sé de qué me hablas Seht, ¡lárgate por favor!

- Como quieras hermanita, pero que sepas que se te ha escuchado, jjejjejeje, prepárate para el sermón de mama.

Abrí de golpe la puerta de mi cuarto y le hice frente a mi hermano , que se quedo pálido , jejeej no se esperaba que fuera salir como ciclón , lo agarre de la camiseta y le entre en cuarto.

-Bien- le dije- explícate ya y rapidito, que es lo que has escuchado tu y Mama.

-Bbbbueno yyyyyyyyyo es que….-dijo Seth

- Es que qué , Seth se me esta acabando la paciencia ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

- Bbbbueno la verdad es que solo he escuchado el final de tus gemidos nada más, y respecto a mama no creo que haya escuchado mucho porque salió esta mañana temprano , te estaba tomando el pelo, nada más, te importaría apartarte y soltarme en el suelo, hermanita.

Cuando me relaje un poco me di cuenta de que tenía a mi hermano agarrado por el cuello y levantado dos dedos del suelo, me relaje del todo y lo solté.

- Caray Leah como te pones por una broma, cualquiera te hace alguna broma, por poco me ahorcas- me dijo mi hermano recuperando el aire del que yo le había privado durante mi agarre.

- Bueno déjame tranquila, me voy a duchar, ¡ah! y siento lo del estrangulamiento.

- ¿Pero de verdad has soñado con Sam Ulley? Hermanita entiende que ahora está con la prima Emily y no está bien que sueñes esas cosas.

Porque mi hermano me hacía esa pregunta y afirmación, eso ya lo sabía de sobra, aunque eso de que no estaba bien soñar con Sam, eso era discutble,mmmm como me puso el culo , que por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Cómo es que me dolía el culo? Si solo ha sido un sueño.

- Hermanita ¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo Seth, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Ya vale Seht, me voy a duchar y ahora bajo a preparar el desayuno ¿ok?.

- Ok – dijo mi hermano dándose la vuelta.

Buff, menos mal que me dejo sola, entre el malhumor que me caracteriza y el calentón que tenía, por el maldito sueño, me había pasado un poco con Seth.

Pero bueno ahora una ducha y a desayunar. Me metí en el baño , me quite el pijama, al quitármelo noté un aroma a ….,no no puede ser cierto, mis brazos, mis tetas, mi culo, mi chocho, por Dios, si estaba chorreando, es un sueño, es un sueño, me repetía una y otra vez. No podía ser, pero el olor, las manchas, todo indicaba que estaba cubierta de semen, oh, oh, un sueño ¿segura Leah? Me dolía todo el cuerpo, el culo, el chocho, los brazos la espalda, todo, incluso me fije en que tenia pequeñas ramas en el pelo, no, no y mil veces no, no puede ser. Me metí en la ducha e intente relajarme y no pensar, pero entonces recordé el sueño, recordé las caricias, los gemidos, entonces sin darme cuenta me empecé a tocar, ¡oh si ¡mmmmm estaba húmeda, mis dedos resbalaban dentro de mi, jugaba con mi clítoris, reprimía mis gemidos para que no me escuchara nadie, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm ¡ Oh por Dios! Que me pasaba no podía parar, me tocaba ansiosa, mis tetas, mi culo, mi chocho rasurado, me metía mis dedos en cada orificio, mmmmmmm si, si, si, otro siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, quité la alcachofa de la ducha, y deje solo el chorro de la goma, mmmmmmmmmmm, me lo puse en mi clítoris, me deje llevar hasta, hasta, hasta…. dame más quiero más, bufffffffffffff, estaba salida, cachonda como nunca lo había estado ¿que me pasaba? ¿me pasaba solo a mi?. ¿A que venia esta ultima pregunta Leah? , ¿sospechas que los chicos sepan algo de…. esto? Oh oh no, no, por favor, es imposible, es un sueño, solo eso ¿ no?


End file.
